tcnjfandomcom-20200215-history
Town Hall Meetings
We always hope that more Tent City supporters (and critics of government abuses in general) will join us at the Lakewood Township government "town hall" meetings, to speak out on the on-going issues related to Tent City, harassment of the homeless, and misuse of taxpayer money. About These meetings are presided over by Lakewood "mayor" Albert Akerman, "deputy mayor" Steven Langert, and the three other "committeemen": Meir Lichtenstein, Raymond G. Coles, and Menashe Miller. These meetings are usually held twice a month (on a Thursday, at 7:30 pm) at the Municipal Auditorium on Third Street. On the days of these meetings, the Chapel Service at Tent City is usually held an hour early (at 6pm instead of 7pm), after which the interested Tent City residents and supporters carpool their way down-town... There is an "open mic" session in the beginning of each meeting, where any Lakewood resident can speak about anything for up to 4 minutes. (Time limits are strictly enforced.) Presence of video cameras has not been announced in advance, but it later became apparent that video cameras were used during the 2013-06-06 meeting. Speaking is entirely optional. The "related documents" are copied to this wiki as they become available on the Township Web-site. The "agenda" PDF's are posted a couple of days before each meeting, and the meeting "minutes" (summaries) are supposed to be posted after two weeks... If you are in the Lakewood area would would like to support Tent City, please follow a "scheduled event" link to Facebook or Google+, and let us know if you can join us. We usually try to make sense of each "agenda" as it is posted, to understand if any of the topics will have an impact on our community, and discuss it in Facebook Event comments. Recent Meetings (Most recent on top.) 2013-07-11 Related documents: agenda Scheduled event on: Facebook, Google+ *(upcoming) 2013-06-20 This meeting was announced as canceled, although later a meeting was held on June 19th. From The Lakewood Shopper, 2013-06-28 issue, page 24: Township Holds World's Fastest Municipal Meeting - Under Two Minutes The Township convened on Wednesday for an official meeting that lasted under two minutes! If long drawn out political meetings are not your forte, you may still enjoy a Lakewood Township meeting every now and then, especially if it is anything like last week's special Wednesday meeting. The committee had canceled the normally scheduled meeting. However, it soon became apparent that the local liqueur licenses were all due to expire, and, without the Township taking preemptive action, all holders of such licenses would have to pay thousands of dollars for reinstatement and processing. The Township convened on Wednesday for an official meeting that lasted under two minutes! The clerk basically prepared the motions prior to the meeting, as is normally done with issues on the consent agenda. There was no executive session, which usually lasts for over an hour, and there were no other items featured on the agenda. "We basically called the meeting to order, made a motion to approve these resolutions, and concluded", says Mayor Akerman. (Could this have been a maneuver to shake off the perennial commentators from Tent City??) 2013-06-06 Related documents: agenda, (MINUTES NOT POSTED IN 33+ DAYS!) Scheduled event on: Facebook, Google+ *Alex Libman spoke about misleading / biased local media coverage (APP, TVoL) creating inaccurate perception of Tent City. (Facebook Google+) *Minister Steve spoke about Tent City saving tax-payer money, and getting blame in place of the appreciation it deserves. Video recording and article posted on The Lakewood Scoop. *(todo) 2013-05-23 Related documents: agenda, minutes Scheduled event on: Facebook *Alex Libman spoke against police harassment of TC residents. (Facebook Google+ Twitter) *(todo) 2013-05-02 Related documents: agenda, minutes *No one from Tent City attended. 2013-04-18 Related documents: agenda, (MINUTES NEVER POSTED!) Scheduled event on: Facebook *Minister Steve spoke about ... (todo) *Alex Libman spoke against Ordinance 2013-24. (Facebook Google+) *Joan spoke about ... (todo) *Terry spoke about ... (todo) *Nancy spoke about ... (todo) *Michael S. Berenzweig also attended. 2013-03-21 Related documents: agenda, minutes *(todo) Category:News Menu